The Battle with Red Evil Ending
by Blackstar-lawrence
Summary: Johto Champion Lawrence Faces off against Kanto Champion Red. something goes horribly wrong after the battle however...


The icy wind flows through her fur. The sent of her young master flutter away with each gust of wind, she would often look up at him to make sure he was still present. There were a strong since on determination and fear in his eyes. Alarmed at his stern look the white and purple Pocket Monster squints into the distance, trying to make out a figure through the snow. Right there she knew. She then too was filled with fear and determination. She had seen the figures picture before, after she had beaten the elite four.

It was Kanto Region Champion Red.

She looked up at her master and barked with encouragement._ Lawrence! I know we can do this! Be strong._

Lawrence looks down at his faithful Absol. Her red eyes were gleaming with support and love. He pulled up his Black and red jacket to help combat the cold. _Joy_._ It's hailing_. The Johto Champion thought to himself. He proceeded to take out a bottle containing a red liquid and knelt down before Absol. "Here this should make up for the cold you have endured Katana." Lawrence then sprayed the Pocket Monster with the liquid. The Absol purred as the soothing medication healed her cold damages.

A disembodied screech came from the dark figure looming over head. _PIKACHU!_

"W-What was that?" The young trainer gasped in astonishment. The Absol readied herself for an oncoming attack and barked back at the figure. _ABSOL!_

The fear vanished from Lawrence's face and he stood up carefully placing the medicine back into his pack. He swung the bag over his shoulder and motioned for Katana to follow. The Absol walked closer to her master, probably closer than she has ever followed before. The Storm lifts away from the figure revealing a boy. This boy wore a red vest with a black T-shirt underneath. His arms were naked, which seemed strange as this is extremely cold weather. The boy wore blue jeans; there were tied bits of cloth around his calves and knees. His shirt was filled with rips and tears that were recklessly patched up. The boy held his hat down, covering his eyes. The hat in question was white in the middle and red on the sides. A symbol of a leaf was plastered onto the top right corner of the hat. No mistake, this had to be Kanto Region Pokemon League Champion Red.

The Champion said nothing. He just stared down upon the trainer and his Pocket Monster. They must have been really good trainers. The only people allowed up here are given special permission from Professor Oak. He then spoke. His voice was raspy but still deep and strong. "Who are you?"

Lawrence replied back with an equally strong voice. "I am Lawrence. The Johto Region Pokemon League Champion. I assume you are the legendary Red?"

Red chuckled at the question. Legendary? What stories has Green and Blue come up with? That was the same question Yellow asked him in Viridian forest. He had saved that girl from an attacking Arbok. "I wouldn't say I am a legend. However, I am the Champion of which you speak of."

"Many Trainers have been beaten by us. Their dreams of being Champion crushed. However, some take it as a lesson and build their skills stronger each day. You and I are the Best."

"So it would seem."

"Red. I challenge you too one last Pokemon battle. Right here, Right now. We will determine who indeed is fit for the title Champion."

Figures. Another hot-shot trainer who "Wants to be the very best" Red frowned at the Johto Region Champion. His eyes…They were filled with the same determination as so many trainers he had faced, those eight Gym leaders, the same eyes as the elite four. And Red of Pallet town was going to beat him down.

"….."

"…..."

_Pikachu…I would like to know. Does your master treat you right?_

_Yes. He is wise as much as he is kind. I could never ask for a better friend._

_With all due respect Pika. I am going to beat you down._

_W-wait how did you know my-_

"Pika! Champion Lawrence would like to battle!"

"Katana! Champion Red would like to battle!"

Lawrence holds his ground wilding a Luxury ball in his hand. A strong, stern look is beaming across his face. While Red covers his face into his hat, he also, is gripping a red Pokeball tightly. Feet spread apart holding a sturdy stance that would not easily be broken.

One last battle.

One last test.

All the chips are on the table.

No turning back.

This…This is Pokemon.

The two trainers yell their commands ad their Comrades spring to life. Various lights form from the battle. A mix of yellow and black fill the top of the mountain. It's as if the whole world is watching the battle. Life stands still.

Blue is looking towards the mountain from his gym. His face is concentrating on that mountain. Is there really someone foolish enough to challenge Red? There is a strong breeze that seems to be gusting towards . The trees, the Pokemon, The people, they all know something important is happening. They all hold there breath, not knowing what to expect. The suspense of the unknown is overpowering everything. The waves of the ocean are raving; Lavender town is littered with spirits atop Pokemon Tower. Their energy concentrating toward the west, toward Mt. Silver, towards the battle of the world.

The two Champions are painting and gasping for breath. Their Pokémon at their maximum limit. The Snow seemed to have completely vanished, leaving behind craters, and dark scars imbedded into the mountain top. Each Trainer is on their last Pokemon.

How could this be possible? Red thought to himself. I have never been resorted to using Mewtwo. Have I truly met my match? No giving up now!

Crud, this is bad. This is really bad. Suicune has only fought at night when we are all asleep and plays with us during the day. I've never actually used her for a battle. Well it's all or nothing. So here goes!

"Suicune! Attack!"

"Mewtwo! Attack!"

The two Pocket Monsters lunge at each other. When upon one another a flash of blue light comes and the trainers are forced to look away. Mewtwo lands directly in front of Lawrence. Glaring at him, with eyes of strength and completion, eyes of suffering, eyes of joy.

The Suicune lands gracefully in front of Red. Staring down at him with eyes of determination. This was it. The end.

The Mewtwo kneels over in pain and faints. Not moving, unconscious. Lawrence looks up at Red in Bewilderment. Did he actually win? Lawrence of New Bark town actually beat the legendary Red. The Trainer who single handedly broke up Team Rocket three years ago. The Red who had conquered all the Gym leaders in the Kanto Region. The Red who saved many trainers' lives in Lavender town. The Red who had befriended an experimental Pocket Monster. Lawrence had beaten Red.

Red Stood atop the mountain numb. He was defeated. This Punk, this hot-headed trainer who wanted nothing more than to become Champion beat him. But wasn't that what himself wanted in the first place?

"…."

"Red… hey listens…you could…you could always ask for a rematch" Lawrence felt disgusted. He was supposed to be happy. He just beat the champion, the CHAMPION. This felt like he had disrupted something sacred.

"I trained my pokemon for three years. Building them stronger each day. Then you show up. With your sixteen badges, your unknown pokemon and you beat me. I saved my town form tyranny and I get beaten by some kid."

Lawrence couldn't help but feel hurt. He exploded at the Champion. "Hey! I happen to be the one who disbanded Team Rocket before they could find Giovanni! I'm that kid who rescued the Red Garidos from Team Rocket's harmfull signals that force evolution. I'm not some kid. I actually did some good."

There was a long silence only interrupted by the wheezing of Mewtwo and the gusting of wind. Red then descended the stairs, returned Mewtwo into his ball. Then walked right in front of Lawrence. "Lawrence, I'm sorry for misjudging you…but I have some news for you"

Lawrence then felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his vision went to black.

"There's a reason I came to this Mountain. I came to this Mountain to wait for you. I saw you in cerulean, and now you are here, you think you've won. But there can only be on champion. That Champion is me. Am I a joke to you?"

**A.N. What a twist! Bet you didn't see that coming! Hahaha. I'll make an ending where Lawrence or Trainer Gold/Silver is fine. Don't worry**


End file.
